Clandestine
by cloudchaser101
Summary: Lexi Chase. Her life is basically the definition of normal. But when she's taken hostage by the cities most dangerous gang, her whole life turns upside down. And... it doesnt help that she's caught the attention of a certain pun-making skeleton, who may or may not be the leader of the aforementioned gang. She's in for a long ride.
1. Chapter 1

Thick grey fog writhed through the city square, a layer of thin ice covering everything in sight. A dull yellow light shown through this in certain places, illuminating the area.

A young woman walked through the centre square, leaving a puff of steam at each exhale. She wore a tight black skirt that came up to about her knees, with a white blouse tucked into it. Her wavy shoulder length black hair lay undone, her pale legs enclosed in skin-tight stockings.

She walked quickly, her shiny black boots click clacking against the stone-bricked ground, the only sound to be heard in the late chilly night.

Shops bordered the area, a few people clustered around them, shivering from the cold.

The girl was the same; her normally pink lips now tinged a purpley-blue, her skin an overly pale white and covered in goose bumps.+

* * *

 _Dam these cold nights._ I thought angrily, crossing my arms over my chest to try and sustain any body-heat. Not that it did much anyway, but it was still worth a try.

I hurried my pace, not wanting to be left out in the freezing cold any longer then I had to.

Eventually the place I was looking for came into view, and I hastily made my way through the large oak doors.

As I entered, I was met with the familiar off-white walls and brown-checkered tiles. Tables were scattered across the room, each set with cutlery, a napkin and a glass. A small stage was set up at the front of the room, a lone microphone standing there with a seat behind it. People were either seated at the tables or standing around the room, chatting and drinking.

A few I recognised and nodded my head at them, before continuing on to a set of doors at the back. I pushed them open and came into a small room.

In the room was a desk with a chair, a bookshelf, and a tall man sitting at the table. The man was my boss, owner of this pub called "Late night games". He wore a brown vest, a white undershirt and some black pants, his brown hair slicked back with jell.

"Hey, Lexi." He greeted, waving to me.

"Hey." I replied, sitting down at the chair next to him. "When do you want me to start?"

"Soon. Quite a few people heard about your last performance, so we have a lot more people here today."

I inwardly smiled, last performance had been my second time singing at this pub, and it made me happy to know that others enjoyed my last songs. And… the more people, the more money, and money was something that I could use a lot more of. "Cool, well, I'll go get ready and see you later I suppose." I said.

"Yep, sing well, and remember, project your voice and put on a smile." He said kindly.

I nodded, before walking out of the room and back into the main part of the pub.

I walked up the stairs to the stage, adjusting the microphone to my height, and testing out the sound volume. This caught people's attention and I soon had many eyes focused on me.

I took a deep breath, before signalling to the pianist behind me. They started up a jazzy theme, and I lost myself in the song. Each word I sung was laced with emotion, a trick I learnt that really caught the audience's attention.

As the song came to an end, loud claps and cheers erupted from the pub. I smiled and waved, taking a bow.

"Thank you!" I yelled, grinning.

* * *

After that, I sung more songs, each one earning me a fair amount of money. Though this money would be split between me and my boss, so I would only have half of it, though that was fair, seeing as this is his pub and all.

Once I had finished, I left the stage and met with my boss again.

"Nice job!" He congratulated, patting me on the back. "The crowd really loved it!"

"Thanks, and we earned quite a bit of money, which is a bonus." I commented.

"Yep, with you here, this pub will start to be more popular. "

"I'm looking forward to that."

"Anyway, here's your share of the money." He said, handing me a large wad of green notes.

I flicked through the money, adding it up to be about 200 dollars. "Thanks! I really needed the money." I said.

"You earned it."

"Well, if that's all, then see ya!"

"Yup, later, Lexi." He replied.

I then turned on my heel and walked out the door of the small office like room.

That was when I heard the sound of gunshots and glass breaking. Screams rang out through the pub, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

I threw myself to the ground and crawled under a table, hoping that the tablecloth would hide me.

More screams.

More gun shots.

…..

Silence.

I waited, trying to calm my racing heart. _Stay calm Lexi, everything's going to be all right._ I told myself. After hearing no further sound, I poked my head out.

Glass lay shattered on the ground, a couple of dead bodies lying still. A group of people were standing in the middle of the room, all wearing black expensive clothing.

I have to run. If I stay here, their bound to find me. Maybe if I sneak to the wall and make my way out from there? Yes, I'll do that.

I slowly crawled out from under the table, making it to the wall. I pressed my side against it whilst crawling on the floor, manoeuvring my way to the front door.

Everything was going perfectly- well, considering the circumstances- until I accidently kicked a piece of glass.

The sound of glass skidding across the floor echoed through the unusually quiet pub.

Oh, _shit._

Immediately footsteps thudded towards me and I hurriedly stood up, making a dash towards the exit, seeing as my cover was blown.

I pumped my arms and legs, hurriedly trying to escape the people behind me.

"Oi! Stop the little punk!" A gruff ladies voice yelled.

"She'll blow our cover!" An overly loud, somewhat nasally sounding person shouted worriedly.

Running in the skirt I was in now was really awkward, seeing as it was so tight, so this slowed down my escape greatly. I could feel them gaining on me, and I was super freaked out.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I whisper shouted. If only I could make it out the door, then I could slip away unnoticed. However, if I was caught…. Well, I didn't want to think about that. Lately there had been many murders and people kidnapped, the work of the mafia's. Banks had been robbed, shops ransacked. It was chaos. And if these people were a gang… well, I was screwed.

Just as I reached the exit, I felt a bone-crunching whack against my head, and I was sent tumbling on the ground, grazing my hands and knees. My vision started to blur, getting darker as the seconds went by. Agonizing pain flared in my head, and tears started rolling down my cheeks.

I looked up at who had hit me, and was met with a tall… fish lady. Shit, shit, shit, shit. She wasn't a human… she was a god-dam monster! Literally, an actual monster.

She wore a white long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to her elbows, with a black vest over the top. She had long red hair done up in a high pony-tail, and she was covered in blue scales.

"Well, night-night for you, punk." She laughed, before sending another kick to my head.

I only just ducked it, and a flash of annoyance crossed her face.

"Stuff. You." I growled out, glaring at her venomously.

"What was that!?" She shouted, raising a glowing blue spear at me.

I cowered backwards. I may be able to talk tough, but in situations where your life was on the line? Fat chance.

But it didn't matter anyway, as the kick she had sent me before finally got to me, and I dizzily spun around, before falling backwards. I didn't even feel myself hitting the ground, as I was already unconscious.

"Undyne!" A voice yelled out. "Wasn't that a little harsh? She's only a kid you know."

"Huh, kid or not, she got in our way and I won't allow that." She called back. "Okay, lets get back."

* * *

I woke to the sound of furious voices yelling, but this was soon forgotten as I felt the excruciating pain in the back of my head. I groaned, touching it gingerly. Bad mistake.

I let out a cry, snatching my hand backwards and trying hard not to cry.

God, it hurts like hell.

I decided I wouldn't try touching it again.

Ignoring the pain, I took a good look around me, and that's when it dawned me. Crap, I'd been taken hostage to one of the gangs.

I was in a small white room, complete with a bed, which I was currently sitting on, a small window, locked mind you, and a wooden floor. To put it simply, a super plain room.

I then decided to listen in to the argument that was going on downstairs.

"- believe you brought her here!" A deep voice fumed, and it was followed by the sound of glass crashing. Or at least, that's what I thought it was.

"Well what was I meant to do?" A voice answered, who I recognized as the fish lady. "The little twit was trying to escape

"Why didn't you kill her!?" He replied.

At this comment I reeled backwards, hitting my head against the wall. I nearly screamed from the pain, but muffled it with my hands, as I didn't want anyone to come up and see me. Calming myself down, I once again tuned into the conversation.

After the deep voiced man from earlier made his comment, there was only silence.

Finally, the fish lady spoke up, though sounded much quieter than her usual loud and rowdy attitude. "You know we don't kill kids. That's against our code."

This was met with a sigh. "I know." He said, sounding much more calmed down then earlier. "Sorry, don't know why I'm over-reacting so much. I understand why you did it, but just know that I'm not dealing with the kid. She's your problem." He finished.

"Kay, I'll figure out somethin."

After this there were no more words spoken, and I came to the conclusion that they had probably finished talking.

Groaning, I got up off of the bed, stretching until I could feel the satisfying crack of my bones. I walked over to the centre of the room, but felt really weak and dizzy. It was so bad that I actually had to lean against the wall, using it to support myself. God, fish lady has one strong kick.

It was then that there was a clicking sound from the door and it swung wide open, revealing a small yellow lizard creature.

"H-hello, my n-names Alphys." She stuttered nervously, setting down a first aids kit.

"Hi?" I questioned, not at all expecting to see a monster like this in a gang. "Soooo… what are you doing?"

"Oh! Healing you of course." She replied.

"Right…." I trailed off, completely confused. Why would they make all of this trouble of hurting me, to just heal me again?

The small lizard, Alphys, started taking out medical instruments, before walking over to me.

"I h-have to do this, and it may s-sting a bit, but will prevent infection. F-first, please sit down on th-the bed." She directed me anxiously.

Deciding that it would be better to listen to what she said, I slowly made my way to the bed, using the wall to help me. I sat down, looking at her expectantly.

"O-okay, turn around please and t-tilt your head forwards." She instructed, pulling out what looked like a needle.

Shivering, I followed her instructions and spun around the other way, tilting my head forwards and holding my hair up so it wouldn't get in her way.

I waited, trying to prepare myself for the soon-to-be-coming pain.

I wasn't prepared enough. As a sharp point dug into my scalp I let out a shout of pain, my vision starting to go blurry with tears. It seemed that this had been happening a lot to me recently.

The little point then was taken out, before jabbing back in again. This happened again and again, with me sweating and trying not to let any tears escape. While it happened Alphys kept muttering out apologies, until I finally got sick of them.

"Just shut up will you!" I growled, before immediately realising how rude that was to the person who was trying to help me. "Sorry…" I said, now sounding like her. She didn't reply.

Eventually she stopped, placing a thick white gauze on top of the sore, which stung for a couple of seconds, before giving way to a cool refreshing feeling.

"There, d-done. I'll leave you on your own now, just don't touch the cut." Alphys said, packing away the things she had taken out.

"Thank you."

The she started to make her way towards the door, but stopped at my call. "Wait! Alphys, could you get me a drink of water… please?" I asked, desperately wanting to soothe my burning throat.

"S-sure." She answered, then left.

As I waited for her, I decided to lay down, as I was quite tired. But I didn't realise just how tired I was, as I fell asleep waiting for the small yellow lizard monster to come back.

I was then in the clutches of sleep, safe between it's comforting, warm arms.

* * *

 **Okay! Here is the first chapter of Clandestine. And my first story on fanfiction. For those who dont know the meaning of clandestine, or just can't be bothered to look it up (that would be me), this means 'needing to be concealed, usually because it is illegal or unauthorized'. Anyway, i dont know whether or not i really like this chapter, but i really wanted to get it out. Please know that it will get better! Trust me, just give me time. Also, updates are not going to be done at certain times, i will update whenever i finish a chapter, so plz dont ask when i am going to update.**

 **And... remember to review. They will be much appreciated.**

 **One last thing, if you want to talk to me, about anything, feel free to PM me, i always respond. Sorry about the super long AN**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

When I woke I noticed that there was now a glass of water sitting on the floor, along with a plate full of spaghetti. Feeling my stomach growl with hunger, and throat practically begging for water, I jumped to them.

Ravenously I scoffed the spaghetti down my throat, washing it down with the water. Immediately I felt better, my stomach heavy with food. Although, can I just say, that the spaghetti needed some work… And by some work, I mean a lot of work.

Then I realised that I was still here. Wherever here was.

What the hell was I meant to do now? Sit around on my ass and hope that one day I'd be let out? Huh, yeah right. There's no way I'm going to be spending my time in a stupid room, alone, with nothing to do, when freedom was just on the other side of this door.

Then a thought came to me; I knew how to pick locks.

Grinning I took a bobby pin out of my pocket, inserting it into the key hole. I twisted it around a bit, feeling for the little pieces of metal in it that would unlock the door. After a while the door clicked, swinging open.

Excitedly I raced out, pumping my fist in the air. "Ha! Take that!" I yelled loudly. "Try and stop me now!"

My shouts echoed throughout the house, and that was when I realised that it probably hadn't been a good idea yelling.

My point was proven as suddenly I could hear slow yet heavy footsteps coming towards me.

Letting out a gasp I wildly looked from side to side, trying to spot somewhere to hide.

Left or right? Left it is. I decided, turning that way. I hurriedly ran down the stairs, trying to keep my footfalls quiet, but failing miserably. I mean, seriously, who cares about being quiet when your life is on the line?

So I increased my pace, until I found a small room: A laundry. Not the best place for hiding in, but good enough. I dived into a basket of clothes, crouching down, and trying to cover myself.

I heard a low chuckle, and then suddenly the slow footsteps stopped.

Was he gone? I thought hopefully.

I wasn't sure, so just to be safe, I waited quietly for what I thought was about five minutes. By that time I was starting to cramp from being squashed inside such a small space.

But, when I heard no further movement, I decided it was safe to get out.

Quietly I stood up, relieved to be free from the small basket. Letting out a breath of relief, I stalked forwards, making sure to make no loud movements, which might attract the attention of whoever nearly found me before.

And then suddenly, I felt a cold breath on my neck, sending deep shivers down my spine. "Boo."

Screaming, I spun around, only to find a short, grinning skeleton. A fricking skeleton, like, the thing that I had underneath my flesh and skin. It was creepy to say the least. I mean, I knew that monsters came in all shapes and sizes, but I never knew that they could somewhat resemble humans.

Even though the skeleton had a smile on his face, it seemed to some extent, forced, unnatural.

He wore a black fedora, black tuxedo, shiny black boots, a white undershirt, black gloves, and a red tie. He was quite short, for a monster at least. Though comparing him to myself, he was a fair bit taller, standing at maybe 5'9, while I sat at 5'1.

I took deep breaths to calm my racing heart, holding a hand on my chest.

"What was that for?" I scowled, glaring daggers at the skeleton.

He didn't reply, just stood there, staring, almost like he was inspecting me for some sort of test.

I raised an eyebrow at his silence, and took the chance to take a step backwards. As soon as I did though, the skeleton's left eye flashed blue, the pin-pricks in his eye-sockets disappearing. (Though it's kinda weird that he has them in the first place.)

"What's ya name?" He finally spoke, and I recognized his voice from the person who was angrily yelling yesterday, or today…. I don't know what time it is.

Finding this out made me nervous, as he had sounded pretty damn enraged. I decided I didn't really want to cross him, as he emitted quite an unsettling yet calm air, like a cool façade that hid something far more volatile, _dangerous_ under the surface.

Although, that didn't mean I was going to act all sweet and submissive.

"Lexi Chase." I proclaimed, keeping my voice even, so as not to show the slight fear I felt from the intimidating skeleton.

"Well Lexi, what's ya business here?" He inquired, his deep voice hard and impassive.

At this, my composed voice went out the door.

"Excuse me?" I spluttered in disbelief. I was meant to try stay calm, but him saying that almost accusingly ignited a hot flaming anger. " _My business_ here!? Well, I came here to kill you all! Huh, right. No, your friends took me hostage, after practically killing everyone in the pub I was at!" I yelled, jabbing a finger at his chest.

At this, his previously cold demeanour flickered from callous to a slightly guilty look, but then disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You were in our way, and that pub didn't pay up." He said offhandedly, like it was no deal.

"So in turn you just kill everybody there? Huh, the name monster really suits you." I spat, pulling my lips into a thin smile. But, even as I said this, I knew that it was uncalled for. It was racist, I knew, but I couldn't help myself.

At my previously spoken words, I could feel the blaring heat of his anger.

"Kid. Let me ask you a question…. **e** _ **?"**_ When he spoke, his words chilled me to the bone (unintentionally intentional pun)

. His voice was filled with such malice and anger, anger at my harshly spoken words.

I cringed backwards, trembling yet still trying to hide the terror I felt, but failing miserably.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I started, but was cut off by the skeleton.

"Stop. Just stop kid." He sighed. "Just-Just go back to your room." It was like all the anger in his bones had deflated, leaving him a tired, weary skeleton.

Once he said this, the blue aura his left eye gave off disappeared, the pin-pricks in his eye-sockets appearing again.

I didn't understand. One minute he's cold and emotionless, the next he's belligerent and pugnacious. Was he bipolar or something? His mood changed so drastically, it was uncanny.

But thankfully, I could be rid of him now. Although, it did suck big time that I had to go back to that stupid room again, after all of the trouble I made to get out of there.

But before I left, I decided to ask one more thing. "I told you my name, so, what's yours?" I asked, cocking my head to the left.

"Sans." He spoke, his voice a somewhat mellow rumble. "Sans the skeleton."

At this, I deadpanned. No way. No fricking way. It couldn't be true… because if it was, then I was dead. Sans the skeleton was the infamous boss of the most notorious gang, the Crimson Thorns. But despite this, it made sense that he was. I mean, he _was_ a skeleton, and he did emit quite a calm yet authorative air. But still, I had to confirm it.

"Sans, as in the boss Sans?" I asked timidly.

"The one and only." He replied, and for once, his smile seemed kind of genuine. Kind of.

With that confirmed, I quickly scampered back to my room, shutting the door behind me. I planned to leave it open, but for some reason, as soon as I sat down on my bed, the door clicked, the sound of it locking.

I had a hunch that it was Sans.

"Damn you Sans." I growled out. Sans was the only obstacle between me and freedom, and he ruined my chances of escaping. Now I had to wait for further opportunities to get out of this stupid house.

But nevertheless, I was glad that I didn't have to face Sans for a while, cause he creeped me out big-time.

Now what was I to do. Did they expect me to just live out the rest of my life here in this room? Or… wait until I'm an adult, before killing me? Surely they wouldn't. But, I wouldn't put it past the monsters in this gang, seeing as they were _the_ Crimson Thorns. Ugh, curse my stupid unluckiness. Why, out of all the gangs in the whole of this city, did I end up with the most dangerous one?

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, pulling it slightly.

I wonder, did they even think about the idea that I may get bored being locked up in a room by myself? Obviously not.

Standing up again, I walked over towards the window, looking through it. It showed a view of the city, with its dull grey streets, and cold hard ground. From the height I was at, I guessed that this house was about three stories high.

It seemed like a torture to me, having a clear view of my freedom, yet not being able to go to it. The stupid metal bars blocked it off, keeping me in the room.

Deciding that enough was enough, I left the window and ambled over towards the door, before banging my fists on the wood.

"Hey! Anyone there? Erm… I'm kinda getting bored here, sooooo… can you, like, I dunno, give me a book to read or something?" I shouted awkwardly, hoping beyond hope that someone would answer, preferably not Sans.

But, for once, luck was on my side, and I heard someone call back. "Don't worry, human! The great Papyrus will give you the greatest book ever to read!" The voice shouted.

Following on from this, quick footsteps made their way to the outside of my door.

The sound of a key being inserted into the lock was head, before the door opened slightly. There was a thud, and then a pile of books were dumped on the ground, before the door was shut and locked again.

I was a bit annoyed that the door hadn't been opened fully, as I could have tried to escape, but was still happy that I now at least had some sort of entertainment.

"Thanks!" I shouted gratefully, hurriedly picking up the books and chucking them on my bed.

"My pleasure, human! Have fun!" The voice said, and then his footsteps gradually receded away.

I then started to read the titles of each book. "How to make Spaghetti. Nope."

"How to eat Spaghetti. Um noo."  
"How to flavour Spaghetti."

"How to decorate Spaghetti. Oh my god, what is this!"

And last, "Twilight." Yes! Finally, an actual good book.

So, settling down, I opened the book, starting to read the first page.

 _My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue._

 _I was wearing my favourite shirt - sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka…_

I found myself loving the book so much, that I read and read and read, captured by the beautiful, descriptive sentences, and the well-designed characters.

In a round about two hours, I had finished the book, and was really annoyed that it was done. Now all I had left to read were books about… Spaghetti. I figured that the spaghetti I ate earlier came from this so called "Papyrus" person. And, judging from the taste of the spaghetti, he either hadn't read these books, or just couldn't follow instructions.

But, seeing as there was nothing else to read, I picked up the book called "How to make Spaghetti".

 _How to make Spaghetti. In this book I will teach you how to make my famous Spaghetti. The art of making Spaghetti is a very-_

Stuff that shit, I'm not reading something as boring as this.

I groaned, and what was worse, was that I had to go to the toilet.

….

The toilet!

Rushing towards the door-again- I knocked on it loudly, shouting, "Oi! I need to go to the restroom!"

There was a couple moments of silence, before-" Oh! The restroom? Well, the grrrreat Papyrus will accompany you to the restroom!" Once again it was Papyrus, still yelling as usual.

Smirking at my great plan, I patiently-okay, not patiently- waited for Papyrus to open the door once again.

Once he did, I kind of had a heart attack.

He was a skeleton, another god damn skeleton. Which also meant he's probably related to Sans.

Why? Why why why?

Although, practically the only way he resembled Sans, was him being a skeleton. The similarities ended there.

He wore a cream coloured button up coat with a red undershirt, black pants, black shoes, and had a fricking 6'6 frame. He was much skinnier then Sans, in fact, he looked like a stick. Unfortunately though, he also had a permanent grin on his face- skull – except it seemed much more authentic then the boss of the gang's had.

For some reason though, I felt much more at ease with Papyrus then with Sans. He just seemed so- what was the word – not innocent, as he _was_ in a gang that committed murder, but trustworthy, naïve. And just this, made me like him much more than the other skeleton. But, I still kept my guard up, as who knows? It could be all an act, although I very much doubt that,

"Human! We meet again! And it appears that I have come at a dire time for you. Let me take you to the restroom!" He shouted, pulling my hand, and jogging down a set of stairs, with me trying to keep up with him while keeping my balance.

"W-woah Papyrus, slow doooooown!" I yelled frantically, really worried that I would fall over and break my neck.

"Oh, is the great Papyrus too quick? Do not worry human, I will slow down." Papyrus said innocently, and true to his word, slowed down.

It was still quick, but at least I didn't have to worry about falling over and breaking a bone.

In practically no time, we arrived at two small white doors, one labelled " _the bathroom",_ and the other " _toilet"._

"Here we are, human! I will patiently wait while you do your business." Papyrus said, and I found it quite funny how he spoke it with such a straight face.

"Right-ee-o." I replied simply, pushing open the cold white door to the toilet. As I did this, I noticed Papyrus lean against the wall, closing his eyes. Perfect for me.

Holding back a grin, I entered, quickly relieving myself, before exiting the small room and walking into the bathroom to wash my hands.

But, once I finished washing them, I left the tap running.

Quietly I sneaked to the edge of the door, poking my head out. Luckily, Papyrus still had his eyes closed and hadn't noticed me.

Smirking, I stealthily crept out, wincing when the floor creaked, but still kept going. Eventually I was out of sight, hidden behind another door. This time though, I didn't shout my success to the world, only keeping my lips sealed, and continuing to sneak along.

The only problem about this plan was that I was relying solely on luck. Reason being because I didn't even know where the front door was, and, I had to hope no one else found me. (Cough cough, Sans.)

For a while I wondered around the house, staying to the walls and keeping a careful ear out to detect any sound.

And, know what? For once, my luck held out.

As I walked through a wooden door, I came into a tiled hallway, and at the end of this hallway, beheld my freedom.

Trying to contain my excitement, I walked towards it.

As I reached it, I pressed my head against the door, heart beating erratically with adrenaline.

And so, I opened the door, taking one last look back at my previous prison, the place that had held me captive for, what? A day? Two? Whatever, but it was long enough, and I was not coming back, I was sure of it.

That is, until I saw the glowing blue eye.

Shit. Time to scram.

 **HELLO FELLOW READERS!**

 **Here is the second chapter. Tell me which parts you favourite. For me, it'd have to be the scene with Sans.**

 **For any of you who may be thinking, "Huh, Sans is so cold and mean." Or something like that, plz know that he is meant to be like this for the start. He'll get better later.**

 **Next chapter, from what i think it will be, should be pretty funny... hopefully.**

 **Remember to post a review, PM me, heart, and follow. I also reply!**

 **Anyway! Goodbye, and... stay cool, marvelous, awesome and superb.**

 **-Cloudchaser101**


	3. Chapter 3

_Shit. Time to scram._

Chapter three:

Standing there at the end of the hallway was Sans in all his glory.

His left eye was once again alight, although I didn't understand how and why. Actually, take that back, I knew how; magic.

And, anything which involved magic never ended well.

And so I turned around, shoving the door open and running into the cool mid-day air of the city. My freedom.

I couldn't hear any footsteps behind me, which was a good thing, and Sans was pretty- erm –big boned. So this gave me the advantage, and, I decided I might just escape.

This thought was thrown out the window, as suddenly Sans appeared out of nowhere from beside me.

I let out a short shout, but pushed myself to run faster, trying not to think about how unfair (and totally weird) it was that he had teleporting. I mean, if I had teleporting, I would be doing the same thing, but-

 _Lexi, focus._ I scolded myself, shaking my head.

Once again, Sans was out of my sight, but I didn't let that fool me. The only way I could actually escape was if I somehow managed to hide without him noticing, which was a very unlikely thing to happen.

I noticed that I was starting to turn heads, attracting quite a large crowd. It probably didn't help that there was a teleporting skeleton following me. I just hoped that someone recognized him as the boss of the Crimson Thorns, and in doing so, help me out by calling the cops.

But my time was borrowed, and it was beginning to run out. Sans was gaining on me, and I was slowly loosing my speed.

I needed to escape, and now.

As I neared a small alleyway, I turned off sharply at the last moment, tumbling onto the cold, hard, concrete ground.

I had instinctively put my hands out in front of me, and now they were scraped and bleeding, a mirror image of my knees.

But I didn't have time to lay around complaining over a small injury, I had to run; escape.

I pushed myself off of the ground with effort, immediately starting to run again. My throat felt dry and ragged, my breathing sharp and fast. Adrenaline and the will to escape were the only things keeping me going. And I had a strange feeling that Sans could keep this up for a lot longer.

I had to have hope that he didn't notice me slip into this alley.

I continued on, feeling like the shadows of the alleyway were draining my energy, taunting and mocking me.

And then, I ran into something.

It was a wall, which meant a dead end.

 _No. No no no no no!_ I thought with dread, frantically trying to find some other exit, other then the way I came. But no, there was nothing, it was completely blocked.

"Huh, you made quite a bit of trouble for me kid."

My heart stopped, jaw dropping.

He was here. Sans was here.

I slowly turned around, shaking slightly.

Sans stood there, hidden among the shadows, only thing to be seen a glowing blue eye.

"Leave me alone." I growled, a seething anger settling inside of my chest.

"Fraid I can't do that kiddo." He replied, his voice a monotone. Emotionless. Cold. Robotic.

"Why? Why not, huh?" I questioned, my rage growing as each second passed. "Is it because your worried I'll go tell your friends the police? Well you're right, I will. I hate you. I hate you and your kind." I spat, clenching my hands into fists, nails digging into my skin.

"Kid. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." He said simply, but I could identify the unspoken warning in the words.

I had kind of hoped my words would draw out a reaction from the skeleton, but it seemed he had contained his emotions, unlike earlier.

But nevertheless, I was not going down without a fight. There was no way I was just going to willingly let him take me back to that prison he and his friends called 'home'.

"Did you really think I would come peacefully? Huh, you're dumber then I thought." I snarled, the words sealing my fate.

"Figured."

And then he was in front of me, his arm coming towards me at an alarming speed.

But I wasn't lying about not going down without a fight, so I dodged to the side, running forwards.

But he intercepted me, appearing right where I was running. I only just dodged him, but in doing so I stumbled, giving Sans time to grab me.

He held my arms tightly, and I was sure there was going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

I struggled, but it was in vain. Sans wouldn't let me go.

"Gotcha, kiddo." He said, and he sounded kinda smug.

Those words set fire to gasoline, and I knew I would do anything to get away.

Even this.

I kicked backwards, aiming between the skeletons legs (or whatever the bone is called).

I didn't really know how well it would work, seeing as he _is_ a skeleton, but I had to try.

As soon as I did though, I heard a short gasp, and then his hold loosened.

It was funny to think that skeletons were still "sensitive" in that spot, and I could use that knowledge in the future if I ever got caught again. But I hoped that I would never have to, because that would mean I'd get caught today.

I almost contemplated turning around to see how Sans reacted, but didn't.

All I did was run.

I wouldn't look back, wouldn't see what Sans had planned next. I just ran. Run, as this was the only thing I could do.

And the only way I could get away was if I found the police. I knew I was no match against the creepy skeleton boss Sans. If I thought that I'd be kidding myself.

But as I emerged into the light, the police were nowhere to be seen.

I felt my spirits drop, my hope fading away.

I wasn't going to escape. I was going to be taken away again. I'd be locked up-alone among monsters.

But I couldn't think these things. If I did, then my little chance to escape would be gone. There would be no hope for me.

And so, I ran up to the closest man to me.

"Please!" I gasped, eyes wild. "You have to help me! The boss of the Crimson Thorns is after me! If you don't hurry, he'll be here." I begged.

The man looked startled, but seemed concerned. "The boss? I see…Quick, follow me, we'll get the police."

I breathed a sigh of relief, but made sure to not get my hopes up too high. After all, things could change.

And I was exactly correct, as suddenly there was a tall person standing there, wearing identical clothes as Sans, except he had skin covering his body.

But I didn't fall for it, I knew it was him.

Only problem was that the guy I was with seemed unfazed by the new person.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, tilting his head.

"No! No that's him!" I shouted furiously, spitting at Sans face.

"Sorry about my niece Sophia. She's got some mental issues, and she ran away just earlier. Let me take her off your hands." Sans spoke, but he had changed his voice to a more gentlemanly (is that a word? I dunno) voice.

"He's lying! Don't listen to him!" I growled in fury.

"See what I mean?" Sans asked apologetically, as if my shouting proved his point.

I turned to look at the man I had asked for help from, fearing what he was going to think. Would he take my side or Sans?

And it was what I dreaded. The man had an expression of pity, and it was directed at me.

He didn't believe me.

He believed Sans.

I was going to be taken back.

But I wouldn't stand for it.

I tried to bolt. Key word – tried.

As I lunged forwards, I was grabbed around the arm and pulled back. Turning around I saw it to be the man.

'Let. Me. Go." I growled out between clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, Sophia, but be happy, your uncle is taking you back home!" The man said, and he put on a tone of voice that would normally be used to talk to a little kid.

Which I was definitely not.

"Uncle my ass." Was all I replied with, sending a fierce glare at Sans.

The other man seemed a little ataken back by my language, but quickly recovered. "Now now, be greatful."

"Well, we better be off now. Thank you for your help." Sans thanked, still using that weird voice.

It was then I realised most – I had to escape now, or never.

I looked around, searching for some way out, as I knew that what I tried last time wouldn't work again.

But it was then that I noticed.

All around me were pictures of my face.

They covered poles and buildings, all asking if they had seen me.

And that was when I saw my way out.

"Help! It's me, Lexi Chase!" I yelled desperately as loud as I could, pointing to the posters. "You have to help me right now!"

At my shout, I saw several looks of recognition, and one look of horror on a certain man's face.

But, then a hand clamped down over the top of my mouth.

I tried to bite his hand, but he wouldn't remove it.

"Hold on tight." He whispered, picking me up bridal style.

I would have blushed if I didn't suddenly get dragged into a world of oblivion.

It felt like all my energy was draining out of me, leaving me just an empty shell. I couldn't move, or at least not properly. It was like I was in a large tub of super glue, slowing down everything.

I tried to scream but nothing happened. My throat vibrated, and I made the words, but then – well there was just no sound.

I could feel Sans holding on to me tightly, and I tightened my grip on him.

But, it was strange. I could feel another presence.

A presence that sent shivers down my spine, and made me quake in my boots.

But then we were back on solid ground, in our usual world.

Only problem being back was that – well, we were back. Back in Sans's house/mansion/gang house thingymabob.

Oh, and the fact that I was still in Sans arms, with my own pair wrapped around his neck and my head buried in his chest.

…...

Snatching my hands away, I tumbled to the ground, scrambling to my feet.

I felt a crimson red slowly paint my face, and the room started to heat up dramatically.

Sans let out a low chuckle, and my jaw dropped.

Sans, _The_ Sans, actually showed a humane emotion other then anger. I was awestuck, stunned, spellbound. Here I was, thinking that he was some sort of robot, an unemotional and impassive shell. But no, I was wrong, he actually had feelings.

I decided I wanted to voice these thoughts.

"Wow. You actually have feelings, I'm surprised to say the least." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just cause I'm a skeleton doesn't mean I don't have them." He said, and it almost sounded like he was whining.

There was a lot I didn't know about him.

We were then left in awkward silence, until my thoughts turned to the weird teleporting thing that only just happened.

"What the hell was that, anyway!" I shouted.

He rose an unseen eyebrow at me, smirking. "That? Well, darlin, that was teleporting." He replied, winking.

"No shit Sherlock!" I rolled my eyes.

"Such harsh words coming from a pretty little gal like you." He commented, knowing that his words would annoy me.

"I am _not_ alittle girl." I growled. "I'm seventeen for god's sake, so don't you dare call me _little."_

Sans just ignored my statement, instead turning back to the teleporting subject. "Well, we teleported. That place we were in was called the Void. Basically it's the place that connects everything together. Yet, it is the nothingness, empty of light, feeling, sound, everything. If you don't have something to anchor you to the real world, your trapped. You'd be stuck there forever, slowly decaying, loosing your humanity and emotions." Sans told me, but for some reason, unknown to me, his face had a look of sadness to it, sorrow.

But his words sent shivers down my spine. A place of nothingness? No thanks. And, the fact that I had just _been_ there scared me even more. My life had been in Sans hands, and there was nothing I could have done to stop him if he had decided to leave me there.

And I still didn't understand what that strange presence I felt was.

Maybe I was making it up. Yeah, that's probably it.

I decided to leave it at that, not wanting to creep myself out futher.

"So, you led me on quite the wild goose chase, aye?" Sans asked, eyes narrowing.

I laughed shakily, trying to smile, but it probably looked more like a dog baring their teeth.

"Uh…." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

I mean, I could say I was sorry, but that was just stupid. What would be the point of saying sorry if I wasn't sorry whatsoever?

"Papyrus wants to see you, once again. He was very distressed when he found out he let you escape, you know." Sans stated, but he still had the uncanny look on his face – skull.

"Right… So, any chance you may let me go like… now?" I asked hopefully, though I knew it was stupid.

"Huh, no chance. I went through all the trouble of getting you, so there's no way I'm just gonna let you go." He snorted, rolling the pin-pricks in his eyes.

"Of course." I muttered, scowling.

"Well, you've made sure that I have to pay a close attention to you. Here I was thinking you'd never be able to escape us, but no, surprisingly I was wrong." He said, showing a hint of admiration.

I felt myself swell with smugness, but it soon disappeared when I realised it was all for nothing.

"Yeah, well don't underestimate me. Actually, on second thoughs, please do, it would do me a favour." I spoke.

"In your dreams." Was all he replied with, before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me towards another door.

I trailed behind him, not at all happy to be back here.

And I was still confused by his behaviour. I mean, what kind of person just changes their personality that quickly? Oh, right, a skeleton. But seriously, he goes from cold and cool, to angry and loud, back to being calm, then friendlyish.

I was actually worried for his well being, it couldn't be any good for your mental health to have such wild mood swings. He was worse then a 6 week pregnant woman! Oh, but who was I kidding, course I wasn't actually worried for him. He's the one who's holding me captive until god-knows-when.

Pouting, I let my thoughts all run wild, as I unwillingly followed Sans.

Wonder what's gonna happen with Papyrus?

 **Sorry for the late chapter.**

 **I've been procrastinating to myself, as I couldn't be bothered to write XD. But, with my little sister bugging me every second to write, I managed to finish this chapter.**

 **So, I know last chapter I said this chapter would be funny…. But that didn't exactly go to plan lol.**

 **Aaaaand…. Sans is actually beginning to lighten up to her! Hurrah, hurrah!**

 **So, question for you today is…. (Start the drum roll) Who is your favourite character and why?**

 **For me, it's definitely Sans. I just love how he's so mysterious, and how he's personality changes so drastically. He's so loyal to his friends and will literally do anything to protect them! So, what about you?**

 **Anyway, remember to post a review, or PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sans pulled me along different corridors, and while I tried to keep track of them for future use, I soon forgot them as there were so many.

I was so confused as to how one could have such a huge house. I mean, it was insane as to how big this place was. How did the Crimson Thorns even navigate their way around this overly sized building?

Imagine yourself being put into a massive maze, like the maze in 'The Maze Runner', yeah? Okay, think how lost you would be. Now times that by 100; that's how I feel.

Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but it's pretty damn big!

After an agonizing time of me trying not to fall over (yes, I have bad balance), we finally arrived at an oak door, with the large words 'PAPYRUS'S ROOM' printed on it, along with a drawing of him and Sans standing next to each other. At the bottom of this drawing, there was a small signature done in curly handwriting, saying Papyrus.

I quietly chuckled at all of this, it just seemed so – Papyrusy.

Sans sent me a warning look, and I knew that even though he acted fine with me just before, he still didn't trust me. With good reason too, though, as he had already found out before that I would rat them out if I escaped.

But, as I thought this, I felt a strange pang in my heart, like someone was squeezing it.

I was perplexed at this, I wasn't hungry or anything. Maybe I was just getting sick, but let's sincerely hope not.

I brushed these thoughts from my head as Sans opened the door, striding in, still gripping my arm tightly.

Papyrus was pacing around the room with a stiff spine, and he looked really worried.

Sans looked at me accusingly, as if I was the cause of his distress. Which I was.

As soon as he noticed us though, he stopped, running over to me and wrapping me in his arms.

It was a strange sensation. His arm bones stuck into me, but it was oddly comforting. I felt safe, like nothing in the world could ever hurt me. And I hated it. I hated that I felt at ease with a person (skeleton) who played a part in the taking of me hostage. Why was I starting to feel this, was I crazy, or what? I'm sure it's not normal for a captive to be feeling this comfort from their capturer.

And I was puzzled to why Papyrus was hugging me. I had literally only met him _today_. And here he was enclosing me in his arms like we were siblings, or best friends.

But I didn't happen to miss how Sans had moved closer to us, his eye once again flaring blue. I easily filled in the blanks. He was scared of me somehow hurting his – well, I dunno, maybe relative?

This knowledge, for some unknown reason to me, hurt. That he thought I was going to injure Papyrus.

And so I pulled away from the warmth that Papyrus somehow emitted, putting some distance between us.

Papyrus didn't react, but I could see Sans visibly relax.

"Lexi!" Papyrus shouted, breaking the heavy silence that had descended upon the room. "You had me deeply worried! I'm such a terrible skeleton. I was meant to be watching you, but then you escaped and were put into danger! If my brother hadn't gone after you I don't know what I would have done!" Papyrus sobbed, covering his skull with his hands.

I was partly shocked, and partly annoyed. Shocked that he was that worried for my well-being when we had only just met, not to mention they were brothers, although that did explain their similarities. Annoyed that he thought I was in danger when I escaped. I mean seriously, I've been living out there just fine for seventeen years! If anything, I'm in more danger here then anywhere else.

But, I contained my anger. It was impossible to stay annoyed at this innocent skeleton. Well, I had to remind myself, he wasn't exactly _innocent,_ as he was part of the Crimson Thorns. But, he sure was better then the other members.

"I'm sorry, Papyrus, but I just really want to go back home to my family, you know?" I said, putting on an upset tone. It may be a lie, saying I wanted to go home to my family, as they lived in a whole another place and wanted nothing to do with me, but he didn't have to know that. "You understand, right?"

I fake wiped away a tear, and looked up at Papyrus.

He stared down at me apologetically, and conflicting emotions ran across his face. "I-I can't, Lexi. It would be better for the both of us if you stayed here."

I held his gaze for a few seconds, before pivoting on my heel and storming out of the room.

I half expected them to come after me, and was surprised when they didn't. But I was glad that they left me alone.

I wasn't going to bother trying to get out of here right at this second. I was too tired, and I felt dirty. Good reason, too. I hadn't changed my clothes for a day, and hadn't showered either.

There w _as_ the problem of not knowing how to get back to my room, but I decided I didn't care. I'd find another room and be done with it.

So I walked blindly around for a while, looking for a door that wasn't locked.

Yep, they locked practically every door in this god-damned house/building.

This door? Locked.

What about this one? Locked.

Here? Nope.

While I searched I got the urge to break something. I was just so annoyed, why out of everyone in this world did I get taken? I must have the worst luck.

As I walked past yet another locked door, I saw a priceless violet vase sitting on a small table, and I really wanted to succumb to that breaking urge.

So I stopped at it, before taking it in my hands and throwing it to the ground. I then continued to kick it, breaking it into smaller pieces at each kick. I was very glad I was wearing heels, as it protected my feet from the sharp pieces, and even helped to break it into miniscule parts.

Once I was satisfied with my work I stopped. I felt strangely a lot calmer then before, but I was still mad.

I mean seriously, who wouldn't be infuriated if they were taken from their quiet, peaceful life and chucked into a foreign, chaotic one? Who wouldn't be furious if a dangerous gang who could kill them with their pinkie at any time took them? _Who_ wouldn't be downright _outraged_ if they were locked up in a room and and denied their rightful freedom!?

Okay, I take it back. I'm not calm whatsoever.

I clenched my hands into fists, nails digging into my skin, enough to draw blood. I gritted my teeth together, scrunching my eyes closed.

I stood there for a while, trying to hold in my anger. Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I once again opened my eyes before striding forwards.

I didn't really care about the mess I had just made, they deserved it.

I walked up to the closest door to me, testing it to see if it was open. Of course it wasn't, but I decided I was sick of looking for an unlocked one, so I banged my fist on the door.

No one answered so I kicked the door. Bad idea. I shouted, grabbing my toe and holding it tightly as I waited for the pain to subside.

Once it did, I noticed that my kick had made the door a little loose.

With a few more kicks I could get inside the door! Only problems that it really hurt to do that, and by the time I do have the door down, my foot will probably be broken.

But, I was beyond angry, and frustrated, and tired, and I just wanted to take a shower and lay down.

And so I brought back my foot again, before slamming it into the door.

There was a creaking noise, and I once again gritted my teeth from the pain.

But then I did it again, this time letting out a shout. But, this did the work, and I heard a loud crack from the wooden door.

Placing my hands on the handle, I pulled again, and the whole door came off its hinges.

A small grin appeared on my face, and I stepped over the fallen door and into the new room.

 _Please have a shower. Please, please,_ _ **please**_ _have a shower!_ I begged inwardly, crossing my fingers.

I was met with luck. I had stumbled upon a large bedroom, with a bathroom attached to it.

Finally!

There was only a certain amount of time a girl could go without having a shower and changing their clothes. I felt disgusting and sweaty from running, so I really, really needed a shower and new clothes.

Running straight towards the bathroom, I stripped my clothes off, chucking them in a heap, before hopping into the shower. I relished the feel of the hot water running down my body, washing away the sweat, dirt and grime.

It also helped me to relax for the first time since I had been kidnapped.

It was such a tiring, frustrating experience. Everyone deserved some time to relax, and even if it was just a shower, then that was fine.

I rubbed some lime scented shampoo and conditioner into my hair, renourishing it back to it's usual silkiness.

Once I had finished I stepped out, wrapping a fluffy white towel around myself.

Now there was the problem of clothes. I certainly couldn't re-wear my old clothes, as they were covered in dirt and stunk. But the hardest thing to get would be a bra and underwear. Ugh.

There really only was two options I could take.

One. I go out there in a towel and ask for clothes.

Two. I just go about naked….

One it is!

Grumbling profanities under my breath, I made sure the towel was secured firmly before walking out of the room.

"It's okay Lexi, you're covered." I whispered reassuringly to myself, but I couldn't help but keep tugging the towel down further so it could cover up more of my south end.

I tried to walk casually, or at least as casually as possible while having a towel wrapped around yourself, but I was sure I looked like I had a stick up my ass.

My feet were bare, and frankly, quite cold from the freezing tiles. My body was covered in goose bumps from the fact I wasn't wearing any clothes.

I continued walking down the halls, hoping that some time in the near future I would find someone- preferably a girl- who I could ask for clothes from.

"Punk! What you doing out here? "A gruff ladies voice yelled from down the hall. Fish Lady.

"Erm… Fish lady-" I started, but was rudely cut off.

"Fish lady! The name's Undyne, you little prick!" Fish la -Undyne – growled.

"Sorry, _Undyne,_ I was wondering if I could have some… clothes." I muttered, but she seemed to hear me.

"Clothes? But you're wearing some already." She said, a confused expression on her face.

I sighed frustratingly under my breath.

"This- is not clothes. It's a towel. Not clothes. A towel." I said slowly.

"Oh, well I s'pose I can lend you some of mine then." She said.

"Thanks."

She nodded her head, before turning quickly around, beckoning me to follow her.

I did, having to walk three times as fast so I could keep up with her long strides. I really, really, hoped she had some smaller clothes then the ones she was wearing now, otherwise I would probably drown in them.

After a while of walking I began to think we were going nowhere, I mean seriously, how long can walking to a bedroom possibly take?!

I was about to voice these thoughts when I heard a sharp intake of breath.

I whipped my head to the side, only to find a blue skeleton.

Blue. Skeleton? Yep. Sans the skeleton was blue.

Okay, so obviously not fully blue, but for some reason he was flushed the cyan colour. Was he…. Blushing?

After his initial shock, he started to drag his gaze from the top, down to the bottom of my body.

After a few seconds of this I wrapped my arms around myself. "Pervert!" I yelled, blushing furiously.

Sans stare immediately left me, instead focusing on an interesting part on the ground.

"Err, Lexi. Why are ya wearing only a towel?" He asked quietly, an embarrassed undertone to his words.

"I didn't have any other clothes other then the ones I was previously wearing, and those were dirty. So… well I ran into Undyne and she's lending me some of hers." I replied shortly, cheeks still painted a bright red.

"Yeah, clothes. We'll need to get ya some of your own soonish."

To me, the conversation just seemed awkward, and I think Sans was having the same thoughts. I was feeling so uncomfortable from the occasional stares he sent at me – my body.

"Uh, I better be getting back to my, uh, business." Sans said gauchely, his face as blue as ever.  
"Y-yeah me too. And Undyne. We gotta get back. For clothes. Because I don't have any." I stumbled.

Ugh, way to go Lexi! Now you look like a total idiot! You couldn't, just for _once,_ act like a normal person. Of course not!  
"Yeah. Bye." Sans replied, taking one last long look at me, before quickly striding away.

Thank goodness for that. I don't know how much longer I could have lasted standing there just in a towel.

Just feeling his gaze trail down my body had sent pleasant shivers down my spine, and made butterflies erupt in my stomach. I wonder what it would feel like kissing a skeleton? I imagine it would be pretty weird, seeing as they don't have lips, but- What the hell, Lexi. Why the hell was I thinking these things?

Shaking my head, I looked up to see Undyne impatiently tapping – Stomping – her foot on the ground.

"Sorry." I apologized shortly.

"About time, punk." She replied, glaring at me.

She then huffed, before continuing to walk forwards again.

In not too much time we arrived at a dark blue wooden door. With drawings of…. Fangs on it? Teeth? Spikes? Something like that. But yes, around the edges of the door there were jagged looking things drawn on it.

Undyne simply shoved open the door, walking in casually towards a large oak cupboard.

I just walked in slowly, awkwardly perching on the edge of her royal blue bed, while she dug through her closet in search of some clothes for me.

Not too much later she chucked a small pile of clothes at me, consisting of a long-sleeved white shirt, black vest, black pants, and some black underclothing… All really large.

I sighed.

Well, at least I had clothes.

"Thanks."

Undyne didn't answer, just leant against a wall with her arms folded in front of her.

Deciding that it wouldn't really matter if I got changed in front of her, seeing as she was a girl, I began to unwrap the towel from around me.

As I stood there naked and looked down at the lingerie Undyne had given me, I realised that it was too big. And not just big, I mean enormous. If I tried to put them on they would immediately fall down.

"Uh, Undyne? These are too big." I quietly said, the blush that had only just recently disappeared coming back again.

"Oh. I see." She laughed, before picking up the undergarments and walking out of the room.

I was left standing there nude, confused as hell and just wanting to go to home.

But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Or any time soon at least.

I just had to have hope that one day, one day I could go back home.

* * *

 **Hello my superb potatoes!**

 **Here is the new chapter... that came out kinda late...**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Question of today is ... what would you do if you were only in a towel in front of your crush?**

 **Yeah sorry, weird question, but it'd be funny to see how you'd react! For me, i'd probably freeze and go as red as a tomato, before running away and locking myself in my bedroom to sulk.**

 **So yeah!**

 **Plz review, follow and do other stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Not too soon later Undyne walked back through the door, this time holding a smaller pair of underwear.

I didn't bother to question where she got them from, as I really didn't want to know. So I just gratefully took them, thanking her, before putting them on.

I then pulled on the rest of my clothes, really pleased to actually have them again.

Although, I had to roll the sleeves and pants up big time. But otherwise it was fine, modest, and clean.

"Can you lead me back to my room?" I asked shortly, back to being annoyed at the members of this household.

I mean, while I had no clothes that was all I could worry about, getting clothes, but now that I did, my mind was set back to facing the problem at hand.

She said nothing, but turned to the door. Well, I suppose that's my answer.

 _Sans POV_

After she turned and stormed out of Pap's room, I was left standing there, frustrated, with Papyrus next to me.

"Once again I have upset her! Sans, I feel so hopeless." Papyrus said guiltily, sitting down on his fluoro orange bed.

"Why d'ya always have to care so much Pap's?" I questioned, sighing. "You know that eventually we have to… get rid of her, and it just makes it so much harder on you."

"How can I not? She's such a lovely girl, and if you just took the time to-"Papyrus started.

"No, Papyrus. That's the end of this conversation." I cut him off, before teleporting out of the room and into mine, leaving my brother with a forlorn expression.

Once I got there, I slumped down on my bed, sighing from tiredness.

I massaged my skull with my fingers.

What I really needed right now was a bottle of ketchup.

A good, rich bottle of ketchup.

Ugh, but I probably had to check up on Lexi.

Lexi. I didn't trust her. I _couldn't_ , trust her. I was the boss of the Crimson Thorns, so if something happened like she escaped and told the police of our whereabouts, then the blame would fall on me. I was the responsible one here, and if that meant… killing her to protect our gang, then I would do so.

But every time I thought about killing her, a stab of pain would appear in my gut.

Why though? That, I didn't know.

I certainly didn't like her, that was for sure. She was stubborn, short-tempered, and downright annoying.

I wanted to be rid of her, but there was no way I _could_ without either killing her or letting her go. And both of those were not options I could take. Or at least, not until she was 18. Speaking of which, how old was she? I'd have to find that out, but I'm pretty sure she was around 15.

Hopefully she'd had some time to cool down, as I really couldn't be bothered to deal with her in an angry mood.

I somewhat felt sorry for her, as she _was_ taken away from her usual life and dropped into ours, but I was the boss of the most dangerous gang in the whole of this city.

That meant I couldn't let my feelings take over.

Now, to find the annoying girl.

I sighed. I didn't even know where she was, seeing as I didn't keep an eye on her. But, I did make sure I locked the front door with magic, so there was no way she was getting out.

Whelp, guess I'm gonna have to search the whole house for her.

Standing up, I started the long search.

I teleported from room to room, hallway to hallway, searching for the missing girl.

And then, I appeared in another hallway, no different to the rest, except that further down it were two people walking towards me.

One of those included Lexi. In a towel.

The other was Undyne, who had already noticed me.

When they came even closer, and I could see Lexi in more detail, I let out a sharp intake of breath.

Immediately her gaze set on me, and for the first time she realized I was standing there.

I blushed, and she seemed to copy me, except in the colour of red.

I tried to stop my wandering gaze, but I couldn't. My eyes trailed further and further down her body, like she was a magnet and my eyes were metal.

Though she was in a towel, I could see clearly the curves of her body. She didn't have one like that of a model, that was for sure, but I found myself preferring her body shape compared to theirs. Hers was quite petite, small breast and small hips. Not to mention that she was really, _really,_ short. And that's coming from me.

When she caught on to my stares, she was not too happy. "Pervert!" She yelled, blushing even more profusely, and wrapping her small arms around herself.

But she was right. Why was I feeling so attracted to her? She was just a girl, and I'd seen plenty naked woman before. And not one of them had made me feel like this.

Feeling quite embarrassed, I decided to focus on an interesting part on the floor.

"Uh, Lexi, why are ya wearing only a towel?" I muttered awkwardly.

That was the question of the day. Cause I'm pretty sure it's not normal for humans to go around wearing towels.

Actually, I'm certain it's not.

"I didn't have any other clothes other then the ones I was previously wearing, and those were dirty. So… well I ran into Undyne and she's lending me some of hers." She informed me quietly.

Of course! God, Sans, you're such a bonehead! She doesn't have any clothes here, so of course she's gonna be asking about them.

"Yeah, clothes. We'll need to get ya some of your own soonish."

This conversation was really, really awkward. I just wanted it to be done soon. Better end it here and leave her to Undyne.

"Uh, I better be getting back to my, uh, business." I blundered.

"Y-yeah me too. And Undyne. We gotta get back. For clothes. Because I don't have any." She staggered clumsily.

I nearly laughed at how she was acting, but then I realized I was just as bad. Okay, maybe not as bad as her, but still not as smooth as I wanted to be.

"Yeah. Bye." I broke the heavy silence that had descended upon us.

I took one last lingering gaze at her, before I quickly hurried away.

 _You need to snap out of it, Sans!_ I scolded myself as I made my way towards the front door so I could go to Grillby's for a bottle of ketchup and some good advice.

Why was I even walking? I could just take a shortcut.

With that thought I teleported to the outside of Grillby's. Grillby was my fiery flame-head friend. Literally. He worked at a pub as the manager, hence the name "Grillby's".

This practically was my second home, with the amount of times a day I came here.

I pushed open the heavy oak doors and was met with the dim lighting of the pub.

As I walked down towards the bar I greeted the usual monsters that hung out here.

This pub was basically made for monsters. Not saying that humans weren't allowed to come here, but if they did they were highly looked down on by their fellow peers.

That is something I would never understand about humans.

It's bad enough that their racist to another intelligent species such as themselves just because they have different characteristics, but they discriminate against each other! And do you know why? Because of skin colour, religion, or same sex loving each other.

What was wrong with being born with a darker shade of skin? What was wrong with believing in something different then others? What was wrong with two of the same genders loving each other?

That, I didn't get.

I dumped myself down on one of the chairs at the bar, resting my skull on the wood.

"Sans. What's wrong this time?" Grillby inquired from in front of me as he set a bottle of ketchup down in front of me.

He knew me too well.

I sighed, grabbing the bottle and taking a long swig of it.

"There's this girl that my gang took hostage of, as she knew too much and was too young tibia killed." I started, setting down the ketchup. Even my pun didn't have my usual humour in it.

Grillby sat in silence, listening as I told the story.

"She's a real pain in the ass, to be honest. She's rude, short-tempered, and stubborn. And before you say anything, no I definitely do not like her. Anyway, every time I see her I feel so attracted to her. Like today, for instance. I saw her in a towel, and I just couldn't drag my gaze away from her body. It's not even like she's that pretty, Grillby. I mean, I've been with plenty of woman and none have had this effect on me!" I ranted to him.

See, this was the thing I liked about Grillby. You could rant to him for hours on end, and he'd just sit there and listen patiently. Then he would always give some good advice at the end.

"You probably just find her attractive, Sans." He replied calmly.

Yet, I knew he was hiding something.

"Grillby. I know you know something else. Tell me."

Grillby just chuckled in reply.

I sighed. It seemed like I'd been doing that a lot today.

It was obvious I wasn't getting any more answers out of him, so I just grabbed my drink and took another large gulp.

Grillby went back to cleaning glasses, and I just sat there drinking ketchup and thinking.

What was he hiding?

 _Lexi POV_

" _How could you do this, Olivia!" My mum shouted at me furiously._

" _I-" I started, but was cut off by my dad._

" _We're so disappointed in you." My dad said sadly. For some reason this made me more upset then him being mad._

" _You don't understand! I didn't-" I tried again, but yet again was cut off._

" _Don't lie to us Olivia Clarke!" My mum snarled. "You are no daughter of ours!"_

 _Next thing I knew her hand made contact with the left side of my face. It erupted in pain, and tears rolled down my cheeks._

 _Dad sent a disapproving look at my mum, but otherwise said and did nothing._

 _I'd had enough._

 _I took one last look at the two before running to my room and starting to pack._

I woke with a gasp. My blankets were twisted and knotted at the end of my bed, and a shiny sheen of sweat coated my body.

I thought I was done with those nightmares. But obviously not.

I bet being taken here had set them off again.

 _It's okay, Lexi. Your never going back._ I reassured myself.

I didn't want to fall into that endless pit of sadness again, so I jumped off the bed and walked over to the neatly stack pile of clothes that were sitting by my bed.

When Undyne had brought me back to my room, she had obviously gone shopping to get me some new clothes.

There was also two small bags next to it, and I decided I'd sort through it once I'd gotten changed.

With the clothes, they were all the same thing.

It was an outfit of a short black dress, a white V-neck blouse to go under it, a black coat, fish net stockings, high black lace-up boots, and underwear. Oh, not to mention the black fedora that sat on top of it.

God Dangit, Undyne. Why'd you have to choose my clothes?

Grumbling, I took out one of the sets, excluding the coat, and pulled them on.

I really hoped I didn't look like an idiot.

Now that I was changed, I went and knelt down by the bags.

Grabbing the first one, I dumped it on the ground.

It held a brush (thank goodness for that, my hair was a mess), makeup, shampoo and conditioner, soap, face-wash, and a mirror.

The second one contained pads and tampons (even more thank goodness for that), hair elastics, and socks.

Well, she sure knew how to supply a girl with what she needed (excluding the clothes).

I took the brush out and started pulling it through my hair, letting it get rid of the knots and tangles that had built up over the last couple of days.

It took a while, but eventually it was back to it's usual silkiness.

Then I grabbed the mirror and held it up, studying the new clothes I was wearing.

Oh geez, I looked like a slut. The dress was just above mid thighs, and the neck line dipped down way too far.

I then went and put everything away in my new room.

Oh yeah. Last night Undyne said my old room was just temporary, and that this one would be my new one. Well, my longer temporary room, cause I was definitely getting out of here some time.

At least in this room I had a bathroom and toilet, so I didn't have to enter into someone else's place just to take a shower.

But that also meant I couldn't use the excuse of needing to go to the toilet to escape.

Only then did I start to notice the aching pain in my stomach. God, I was so hungry!

But I couldn't do anything about that. I had to wait until someone came and got me. That's what Undyne had told me when I asked her.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait much longer.

Papyrus rapped his knuckles on my door, yelling out "Lexi! Breaki!"

I walked over to the door, opening it up.

Papyrus met me with a joyful smile… even though he always was smiling, but I could tell it was a happy one.

But, I still was annoyed at him not letting me go back home, so I didn't return it.

Papyrus didn't seem put down in the least though, only grabbed my hand and tugged me onto his back.

Yup. His back.

He put his arms around my waist and I – well, embarrassingly – put my own around his neck.

He then took off, and I felt like a really little kid.

Last time I had a piggy back, well, it was a long time ago.

My weight didn't even slow him down in the slightest. It was like he had super strength _and_ super speed.

My hair streamed out behind me, and all the hard work I had put into making it straight again, went to waste. Surprisingly though, my fedora stayed put on my head. How that worked, I didn't know.

At the speed he was going, it was no surprise when we got to the kitchen in only a minute.

"Okay… Papyrus? You can put me down now." I shouted as we neared the door.

"Oh, no. I'll put you down when we get inside the kitchen. That would be the gentlemanly (I didn't actually know that was a word until today) thing to do."

"No, no Papyrus put me down now." I said hastily, as we were nearing the door I figured was the kitchen.

And I really didn't want to go in there on Papyrus's back and let everyone see me like that. I mean seriously, I'm 17, not 7!

But he didn't put me down, just barrelled into the door, making it swing wide open.

I was met with silence. There was a big table with six people sitting there. They were previously chatting noisily, but now were silent as a mouse.

I blushed bright red – again.

"Papyrus," I hissed "put me down!"

Finally, he put me down on the ground.

I slowly walked up to the table, but stood there awkwardly. I didn't know whether or not to sit down.

Sans realised my dilemma, and said, chuckling "You can sit down, Lexi."

I pulled out a chair, and sat down, all the while looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"As ya all probably know by now, this is Lexi Chase. She's – wait. How old actually are you?" Sans inquired, taking a gulp from a bottle of ketchup.

Ketchup? I didn't want to ask.

Should I tell them my real age or not? Whatever, it won't matter anyway. "17." I stated truthfully.

Sans spat out his ketchup.

"17! I thought ya were 15!" He exclaimed. Then he realised the mess he'd made and started wiping it off the table.

Papyrus spat out spaghetti.

"17! 15! I thought you were 12!"

* * *

 **XD! Well, that last bit! " _17! 15! I thought you were 12!"_ lol.**

 **So, there you have it. Quickest chapter I've wrote, maybe the longest amount of words? I dunno. How'd you like Sans POV? Did you think I portrayed him correctly? I hope so, but he was kinda hard to write.**

 **And, what about that nightmare she had? Why did her parents call her Olivia Clarke? And what were they blaming her for?**

 **Ooooh… Secrets, secrets.**

 **Question for today is… another reaction question…. How would you react if people had thought you were 12 when you really were 17?**

 **Me…. Hmm…. I'd probably get a little annoyed, a lot embarrassed. Probably stare down at the ground while blushing, and wish to be anywhere but there.**

 **Remember to review, follow, and do your stuff!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

"17! 15! I thought you were 12!" Papyrus bellowed in shock.

Immediately I deadpanned, staring blankly at him.

It was silent for a moment, before laughter erupted. The laughs were loud and hysterical, echoing around the off-white walls of the kitchen.

But I wasn't laughing.

I gritted my teeth. "And _what_ , pray tell, made you think that."

The laughter stopped.

Papyrus looked slightly flustered, obviously realising his mistake. "W-well, you see Lexi. You're not exactly very tall and…" He trailed off.

"And what?" I asked dangerously, inwardly seething.

"And…. Well, with what your wearing…" He muttered quietly, which for Papyrus, was amazing.

Did he just. Did he just, _insult_ my fashion choice?

He did.

I pushed back my chair, standing up. "First. I am _not_ short, you guys are just exceedingly tall."

At that, I swear I heard Sans mutter "Even me? Yeah right".

I glared daggers at him.

"Second. _Don't_ insult my fashion. If anyone around here dresses like children, its _you_ guys."

Once I thought I had gotten my point across, I sat back down, crossing my arms and frowning.

A plump female looking goat obviously then decided to take hold of the situation. "Alright… Now that that's been sorted, why don't we introduce ourselves. I'll start. I'm Toriel. I deal with people wanting our help, or sorting out conflicting problems between people."

She nodded to Undyne who was sitting next to her.

"You've already met me punk, but, I'm Undyne. I work generally at the scenes, so murdering, theft, and that stuff." She said simply.

Sans was next. "As ya 'ready know, I'm Sans. I'm the boss."

"I-I'm Alphys. I w-work with costing and f-first a-aid." Alphys stuttered.

"I am Papyrus! I am Sans right-hand man! So I help him with decisions and take over when he's gone." Papyrus said, back to his usual cheery self. Wow, that was fast.

"Hello daaaarling." A creepy sounding robot human thing said. "I'm Mettaton, and I also help out on the field."

I decided I didn't like him. He just sounded like some disturbing rapist. Remind me to stay away from him.

"Right, since that's all done, why don't we eat. I'll go over the ground rules for ya, Lexi, and everyone, make sure ya pay attention so there's no misunderstandings." Sans commanded in his usual authorative voice.

Dangit. I was hoping I wouldn't have to get any rules. But I was pretty stupid if I thought they wouldn't, I mean, it really was only a matter of time.

I sighed loudly, grabbing a bowl from in the centre of the table. Everyone else copied me, grabbing their own, before dishing themselves some breakfast.

I was starving so I served myself plenty. I grabbed a scoopful of fruit salad, yoghurt, and sultana's, before getting a bowl of muslie, and pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

When I noticed many stares on my food, I sent them a questioning look. "What?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"Nothing." Toriel replied, smiling.

That was when I saw their plates compared to mine. Theirs were only a small amount of one or two things, while mine was a mix of everything in large amounts.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" I defended myself.

They just chuckled in reply.

"Okay. Now, these are the rules you _must_ follow, else there _will_ be consequences." Sans said, and I gulped. "Number one, the most obvious of 'em all. No trynna escape. That is a no go, and I don't want you to repeat the little stunt you did last time. Next. Certain area's of the house are restricted, so that means no going there. Those will be my office, my bedroom, the shed, any locked doors. This next rule follows on from that, no breaking any locks. They're there for a reason. And if somethin isn't yours, don't touch it." Sans told me, checking the rules off with his fingers.

I waited.

"Oh, and lastly, if you ever see someone you don't recognize, come straight to us." Sans finished.

I took that as the end of that, so I started scoffing down my food again, not caring how weird I probably looked.

While we ate, everyone other than me at the table chatted together, like they were one big family. Which they probably were, seeing as how relaxed they were with each other, other then the occasional argument.

Maybe I could ask for some source of entertainment. Other then books on Spaghetii….. Cause those were certainly _not_ interesting in the least.

So books were on my list of maybes, but I could also ask for a pencil, eraser, and sketchbook/paper.

Yeah, I'd probably just stick with those for the time being.

"Hey?" I interrupted their conversation. "Can I have some books? Preferably not recipe books. And also a sketchbook with pencils and an eraser?" I asked hopefully, hating to have to ask for something as simple as this.

"Yeah, I s'pose we can get those for you. It'll probably take a day though, so for the time being you'll have to find somethin else to do." Sans said, as per usual.

Once everyone finished eating, we all got up out of our seats and dispersed, leaving to do whatever we had to do.

For me, I decided I'd go up to my room. Probably sing for a bit, as even though I wasn't performing, I still needed to keep practising.

I mean, I was gonna get out of here some time, and when I did, I'd go straight back to singing.

Singing was what I've always wanted to do. Ever since I was little, I decided that I wanted to be a singer. But I was always worried I wasn't good enough, until when I came here someone told me my voice was really good. They hooked me up to meet Samuel, my boss from Late Night Games.

And only when I had just gotten started doing what I had always wanted, I was taken away from it, and now I'd have to find somewhere else to sing.

Not to mention that so many of my friends had been there…. Samuel… and so many others, and now they were dead.

And it was this gangs fault.

As I trudged upstairs to my room, my normal footsteps began to get heavier.

They were _dead._ Not coming back. I never really thought too hard on that. It just felt like they had gone for a short period of time, when really, I'd _never_ see them again.

Ever.

I clenched and unclenched my hands.

And for once, I cried.

I mourned for their innocent lives being taken away from them.

I cried for their misfortune at being in the pub at that time.

I didn't like crying. In fact, I hated it. I especially hated doing it in front of others. But I would let myself have this moment, this short time to cry for their loss.

Hot tears rolled down my face, making my black hair stick to it.

And I stood there for five minutes, letting myself silently mourn my lost friends.

But that was all the time I gave myself.

I sniffled, wiping my face clear of tears and brushing back my hair behind my ears.

I then took a deep breath before continuing forwards to my room.

As I entered though, I got a surprise.

Hanging upside down on the other side of my window was a spider.

Except, I knew it was a type of monster, seeing as it had a human body, just with multiple eyes and six legs.

From it's shape, I could tell it was female.

Slowly I walked towards the window, confused as to why she was there.

I realised my eyes probably looked puffy and red, and my hair was most likely knotted at the front.

I felt a little embarrassed at my appearance, but more was worried about why their was a random monster hanging upside down on my outer-window.

Because I can assure you, at least for me, that doesn't happen often.

"Sweetie!" She cooed, spinning back the right way up.

"I'm pretty sure I don't know you." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no _you_ don't, but _I_ know you!"

"That's just a little creepy." I muttered, but she seemed to hear me.

"Oh, dearie, only because I needed to! How else am I meant to help you escape from this horrid place?" She questioned, tsking.

Immediately all my doubts about the strange lady evaporated at her words. Finally! Someone was going to get me out of here! Even if she was another monster. But I'm sure I can ignore that part, as long as I get my freedom back.

"How? They protect the doors, and windows are barred." I asked, as they had the house pretty secured.

I should know.

"Don't worry, gumdrop, I'll find a way!" She said cheerily, smiling.

Okay… so maybe not all of my doubts had disappeared, as she seemed just a little too happy to be sane.

But, well, who cared about someone's personality if you could escape from your prison? Certainly not me.

"Now, sweetie, you'll have to stick it out here for a little bit longer, but for the moment being, don't tell anyone. If you tell someone about our little meeting, then I won't be able to help you." She warned me.

I nodded my head, confirming my secrecy.

"Good. Well, I have to go now, so I'll see you later!" She farewelled, waving, before dropping off the window.

I ran towards it, looking down to see if I could see the overly chirpy spider, but she was gone.

Eh, she _was_ a spider.

But the hope that had slowly been fading away started getting brighter and brighter, stronger and stronger.

I was going to escape. I was determined to get out of here, and no one would stop me. And then I would tell the police, give them directions to here, and tell them how many people lived here so they wouldn't miss anyone.

All those dead people would have their revenge, and I would be the one to get that for them.

I sighed, dragging my feet down the halls, not really knowing where I was going. To say I was bored was an understatement. I just didn't know what to do.

I mean, tomorrow I could use the stuff Sans said he'd get for me, but that was tomorrow.

I still had today to get through.

Maybe if I just walked around for a while, I'd find the time had gone by really quickly.

Yeah… I'll just do that. And hope for the best I suppose.

Except, I just _had_ to run into the creepy robot humanoid, Mettaton.

"Oooh Daaaarling! You look so jaded! But don't worry, I've got just the idea to cheer you up!" He purrs creepily, running (running? Is that the word?) over to me.

"Uh, no, I'm good thanks." I say, going to turn around.

But he grabs my arm, pulling me with him to god-knows-where.

"That cannot do, gorgeous! You'll be coming with me, and there's nothing your pretty little self can do about it!"

I growl, straining to pull away, but he's just too strong. What is it with monsters being so strong anyway? I mean, it's bad enough that they have magic, but having super strength? Unfair.

Not too soon later we arrive at a door with glowing lights surrounding it, and with glitter and streamers scattered over it.

I look at it, cringing, everything about it screams showy.

Mettaton took no notice of my uncertainty, just pulled me through the door.

I really can't be bothered to describe the room. If anyone really wanted to know, then just imagine this: Streamers, balloons, dressing rooms (inside a room?), flashing lights, sparkles, and colours.

That's basically it.

My eyes hurt just looking at the room, but I was trapped in Mettaton's grasp.

There was no way I was getting out of this, at least not until Mettaton's done with whatever he wants to do with me.

Lets hope he finishes quickly.

He dragged me towards a leather black chair, which was seated (the chair, seated, get it? XD sorry, that was pretty pathetic) behind a mirror on top of a table.

As I plunked down on top of it, I dreaded for whatever Mettaton was going to do to me. Whatever it was, I knew wasn't going to like it.

And I was right.

Mettaton pulled a black bag out of a draw, unzipping it. He then began to take out it's contents.

I felt myself dead-pan as I took a look at the small items.

Lipsticks. Eyeliner. Eyeshadow. Blush.

Every makeup thing ever created, was there.

Please, _please_ don't be what I think it is. Please don't make him do my makeup.

Ah shit, he is.

Well, time to scram. No way in hell am I letting a creepy robot, who is a monster, do my makeup.

Knowing my luck, I'd end up looking like a murderous clown.

Not even saying a word I made a run to the door. But as I neared it, my wrist was caught in Mettaton's own hand, being pulled to an abrupt stop.

"Ah ah ah, we haven't even started!" He scolded in a voice that sounded like he was speaking to a small child.

I growled under my breath. "Let me go. I don't want to take part in your dress up game."

I struggled to yank my wrist out of his grip, but he was not letting go.

"Dress up game? This, darling, is not just simply a _dress up game._ This is a down-right _beautifier._ By the time I'm done with you, gorgeous _,_ you won't even be able to recognize yourself."

 _Wow, thanks for the boost of confidence. Apparently I'm in dire need of this makeup, according to him._

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks." I muttered dryly, rolling my eyes.

"Well, whether you want to or not, I'm going to change _you,_ sweetie, into a star." Mettaton proclaimed, pushing me back down onto the seat.

While he busied himself with holding different makeup items up next to my face, I noticed he kept one hand firmly on my shoulder.

Guess I wasn't getting out of this.

I tapped my nails on the table impatiently, before starting the same with my feet, except on the ground.

I let out a sigh.

God, I already hated this, and he hadn't even started.

Eventually he decided on a bunch of makeup to use on me.

"Now, close your eyes, honey."

I followed his words, shutting my eyelids, as I really couldn't be bothered to have my eye poked out.

Then something dusty feeling brushed over my eyelids… Eyeshadow.

He continued this until he switched to another substance.

After this, I tuned out.

Finally, after an hour of agony, which involved Mettaton fixing up my face and hair, he allowed me to open my eyes.

I was kind of debating whether or not I should just keep them closed, as I really didn't want to see me as a phsyco clown.

But, the quicker I opened my eyes, the quicker I could get out of here.

As I took in my appearance, my jaw dropped.

My whole complexion had changed completely.

And what surprised me the most was that it wasn't even badly done.

My normally pale complexion now had some colour in it, making me look more like an actual human being.

The light freckles that usually dotted my cheekbones weren't as noticeable, and somehow my cheekbones were more prominent then usual.

"I decided a natural look would go better with your features." Mettaton told me, nodding his head.

My lips were the same colour, just more moisturised, and my eyelids were dusted with a soft brown-y gold.

"Wow." Was all I could get out.

"Ya right about that, punk, your looking hot." Undyne's voice suddenly said.

My lips twitched upwards.

"What Undyne meant ta say is you look sexy." Sans deep voice said, and I swear his normal smile was teasing.

I went slightly red at their comments, but shook my head. "Well, thank Mettaton I s'pose, I didn't even want him to do my makeup and hair.

Yeah, he had put my hair up into a high messy bun to the side, with ruffled strands of hair framing my face.

"Anyway, thanks and all, but I'm going. And don't try this again, _Mettaton."_ I scowled, before twirling around and going upstairs to 'room'.

But hey, I was getting out of here soon.

And that's really all that mattered.

Hello my sweet potatoes!  
I am BACK! Oh, and with a new chapter and new info.

So! A certain spider has weaved her way into the story, wonder how she's going to get her to escape?

Well, i don't have to wonder, cause i already know! muahahahahahahaha!

Remember to review, follow, and do what you do.

3

-A fried potato


	7. Important AN

**Important Authours Note**

I have decided to discontinue this story.

I know a lot of you guys were probably waiting for this next update, and probably thought this note was a whole new chapter. Unfortunately, it's not. I have lost the original spark i had to write this, and feel like all my ideas are scrambled up and aren't making sense.

Maybe in the future i will make something out of this story, or even continue it, but for now, thats not happening.

I would really like to thank everyone who supported me and this story along the way, it really meant a lot. Your input and feedback helped me to improve, and just generally put a smile on my face.

I understand if any of you are unhappy or even slightly mad. If you have any questions or comments just PM me.

Once again, sorry.


End file.
